Lunch and Editorial Cartoons
by Black Archivist
Summary: Remembering a lost friend


**Notice: I don't own the world this was set in since that was conceptualized by Mr. Rick Riordan. I do own the plot and the non-canon characters. If it won't be much of a bother please do review. Thank you for taking the time to open or read this have a nice day/afternoon/evening.**

* * *

Life loves throwing people curve balls and unfortunately at times those curveballs land where it hurts.. a lot. I'm Alessandra Weiss and I am one of those "lucky" individuals that you'd call a demigod.

I suppose I really am lucky for a demigod. I'm still alive after two major wars in history. In our history at least. We won the wars against the titans and Gaea but it wasn't short of great sacrifices. When we claimed victory it wasn't short of bodies to be buried and burial shrouds to be made. I hardly knew anyone of those that we buried. I was no better than those who'd read of the conquests of our leaders who would surely be forever renowned.

Enough of that depressing fact. Now is a time of peace, a time to move forward and keep on living in honor of the sacrifices made. I still remember the war like it had happened yesterday. What haunted me the most wasn't the faces of the monsters that hounded us but the faces of children. Children who died on the battle field… children who should have been playing like normal children would instead of fighting wars like these. It was sickening. I was so sick of myself because I was no better than the gods, I did nothing to save them.

 **1 month ago**

"Hey fluff," greeted a voice as I felt a sudden weight on my back accompanied by loose embrace and the smell of tea, mint, and books assaulting my senses.

"Hey Megido," I replied as I looked up at my friend. Her Cheshire grin and the glint in her eyes greeting me.

" Lunch?" she returned swaying me a bit

"I'm a bit busy" I replied as I went back to my "homework" for the school paper

"You can do that later and I can help with the essay and your math homework. Fair?" she shot back pouting as she sat beside me. "Plus inspiration won't come to you on an empty stomach now would it?" she reasoned

"Fine, we eat then I go back to work" I resigned as I dropped my pen on the desk and got up as she dragged me to the dining pavilion.

My mind was drawing blanks as I tried to figure out what I was going to make for the contest. I was running fresh out of ideas and my muse hit that figurative wall called an art block. The topic was likely to be linked to social issues and judging from current events politics. I picked out the pieces of liver and questionable vegetables from my plate as I tried to find ideas on what to draw.

"Art and life mirror each other," she mumbled before sinking her teeth into her hefty serving of carbonara, "If you are stuck on what to draw then draw what you see"

"Campers in a camp that should not exist and magical creatures flying around?" I replied with a small grin playing at my lips

"whatever floats your boat but if you're thinking of the competition I suggest that you take a closer look. We are recovering from war we experienced the weight of war much like the people in Syria and other parts of the world. You witnessed the bloodshed first hand feather head" she ended before finishing her second serving of pasta "maybe some frozen yoghurt or soft serve would make a nice dessert." She mused

"Kit, I seriously dunno how to work with this. Editorials make use of symbolisms they aren't just supposedly pictures shoved together" I replied

"They are also supposed to say something. Let's look at the age old problem of terrorism and poverty," she replied as she stacked her plates and went to her dessert of half a dozen pieces of éclairs and a serving of mango flavored frozen yoghurt. "When big shots like France are assaulted stuff like those hashtag pray for Paris whatnots suddenly appear but when countries that hardly anyone has heard of or have been war torn for who know how long no one gives a rat's arse about it. We live in a world where these issues become but a fleeting idea in the minds of society. Things like this where lives are lost become forgotten in favor of the newest scandal or trend in the entertainment industry. Can't say I could blame them for looking for a distraction really," she elaborated as she nibbled on her pastry

"Distraction from the idea that as an individual even if you care you can't do anything about it. You can't make it stop or fix the problem even if you tried" I ended

"Exactly," she replied. "people become less likely to care for two reasons; they have been desensitized and they have trapped themselves in a state of helplessness. They don't think they can do anything and accepted the situation. You're the Psychology major, and you told me how the theories work" she returned scooping up her yoghurt

"True, we're all guilty of it aren't we? You submitted to the system after a while and accepted you can't do anything" I said absentmindedly

"That's also right. Our mothers won't even bat an eyelash if we suddenly got killed now would they? We can't change that. Even Mr Perseus Jackson's ingenious reform won't change it completely. Right now it's more of trying to put Band-Aids on bullet holes. Their distance won't be fixed by occasional visits. We're still their glorified playthings" she returned with a look of disdain on her face. I've always liked that quality, the ability to shift from happy, sad, and brooding at a drop of a hat but still keep that calm composure. Her eyes held something that a lot of us had, the look of self hate.

"It's still something though. Maybe they'd understand us and we'd understand them" I added

"That's one way to look at it," she replied "it won't fix the damage of the past but can pave the way to a better future than this for the next generation I suppose"

"For now we'd be pawns sacrificed for the glory and entertainment of the gods. We won't have much of an effect on this game til we're on our way to hades via death express" she joked as her deep green eyes looked into my steely grey ones

"Kit" I reprimanded giving a smile of my own "that aside how was meeting your mom?"

"Lady Hecate? I didn't really talk to her. I was actually more than happy to let my siblings take all the time and attention. She isn't half bad. A bit cold but I can't really expect anything more from a goddess" she replied "I'd actually be surprised if she remembered my name or even recognize me for the matter. How about yours any surprises?"

"that time was mostly spent with Annabeth and I didn't care to listen in on the conversation. Pretty much why I'm here with you right now" I replied

"I'm a bit hurt" she replied with feigned look of offense on her face

"No You're not," I replied as we headed back as I playfully bumped my best friend

"Depressing god talk aside how's he treating you? He's been taking good care of you right?" she asked referring to my boyfriend

"Yeah yeah dun worry. He makes sure I eat and stuff" I replied

"You haven't been getting into any trouble as of late have you?" her eyes fixed on me with a stern expression

"no mom I haven't been getting into trouble and anything is just dandy" I replied

"Bitch I'm not your mother" she shot back playfully "I'm more of your big sister you sniveling little ingrate" she chuckled

Looks like Catherine was right about lunch. I finally had an idea on what to draw. Even if she gets grim from time to time she gives me bright ideas as I picked up my pen and sketchbook. I drew my world. The world where in spite of war, poverty, famine, and sorry people hope and dream for a brighter tomorrow.

Maybe it is for times like these that we go to war. We go to war for the little moments we spend with our friends in hopes that they'd last forever. We fight for the moments of peace and normalcy. We may never be able to share our tale in the long book of heroes that would last forever, but we have every today to write our stories on the earth and the hearts of our people.

 **Present time**

My entry was able to win second place and the $500 prize money just arrived in the mail. Though I wish it was her who came back.

I wish she came home.

I wish that shroud was for someone else.

I wish I said goodbye


End file.
